Avengers Mini Adventures
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Avengers mini adventures based off of Garfield strips off of a desk calendar. I don't own the Avengers nor Garfield.
1. Hulks rubber ducky

It's a beautiful afternoon at Avengers tower and Bruce has Hulk ed out. He has the been the Hulk ever since Clint ticked him off. Natasha is trying to calm him down so he isn't smashing Clint. She went into Hulk's room and got his muscle bound rubber ducky called Dulky. Natasha went back into the break room. She smile and said "Here you go go Hulk this will cheer you up here's Dulky." The big green man turned around and look at the red headed agent. When he saw Dulky he smiled and said "Dulky I missed you Come on let's go play." Satisfied that the Hulk was calming down by playing with Dulky. Natasha decided to go to her room.

The Hulk played with Dulky for a while. Then he sat Dulky on the table. He stared at the muscular rubber ducky. Then the Hulk said "Cheer up Dulky. Hulk grabbed a marker and said "Here I have just the thing." He drew a smile on Dulky. Then the Hulk smiled and said "That's better." It's getting late so the Hulk Dulky and went into his room and went to bed.


	2. Barton pancake

It's a stormy afternoon at SHIELD headquarters. And the Avengers have come back from a mission. They are tires and soaking wet from being out in the rain. Well all except Tony that is. After having JARVIS take off the Iron Man suit. Tony said "You guys wait here and I'll go get you guy some towels." He heard no arguments from Steve, Thor, Hulk, Natasha, and Clint. Tony went to the closet outside of the men and women shower. And grabbed a stack of towels then he went back out to the lobby. He gave everyone a couple of towels. Then he went into the break room to see if there was any coffee.

Natasha, Clint, Hulk, Thor, and Steve dried off the best they could. After drying off the best they could Thor said "I'm going home to Asgard to change and rest." The thunder god took the elevator up to the roof then teleported home. Steve, Clint, and Hulk found some dry clothes and went to change in the men's room. Natasha also got some dry clothes and went to the women's room to change. After getting changed Steve went to the break room. Clint sat down on the couch in the rec room and closed his eyes. Natasha walked by and saw Clint on the couch. Then she went into the break room.

Wanting to watch TV the Hulk went into the rec room. He got the remote and sat on the couch. Not really paying attention where on the couch he was sitting. Natasha came back into the rec room looking for Clint. And only saw the Hulk. She went up to the Hulk and asked "Hulk have you seen Clint." The green rage monster scratched his head and asked "No. Where did you see him last?" Natasha looked at the couch and said "Right where you are now." Suddenly a muffled voice came from underneath the Hulk. It said "Fomeone geth fiss wig wug moff me." The Hulk grinned and said "Foung him." Natasha's eyes went wide and said "Hulk please stand up." The Hulk stood up reveling a very crushed Clint.

Natasha giggled and asked "Hulk weren't you paying attention when you sat down?" Hulk shook his head and said "No I didn't know he was even in the room." Clint managed to get up off the couch. He took a shaky breath and said "All I wanted to do is sit on the couch and relax but no. He comes in and sits on me. I'm going to go lay down." With that said Clint the room and Natasha and Hulk started laughing. Natasha went back into the break room and told Tony and Steve what had happened. And the two men ended up laughing too.


	3. Picking on Barton

It's a cloudy Sunday afternoon at Avengers tower. There is a chance of rain in the forecast. So the Avengers are keeping busy. Natasha is cleaning her guns, Thor is in Asgard, Steve is working out, Hulk is learning how to play the tuba, Tony is down in his lab tinkering, and Clint is board. The assassin is sitting in the rec room. Hulk is taking a break from his tuba and is on his way to the Kitchen. He was walking by the rec room and heard Clint say " What a boring day." The Hulk smirked and decided to pick on Clint. So he went back into his room and got his tuba.

Then he quietly headed back to the rec room. He sunk up behind Clint and held up his tuba. The big green man took a deep breath. Then he blew into the tuba as hard as he could and a big loud toot came out of the tuba. Clint heard a loud blaring sound right behind him. His eye went wide and he jumped and turned around and saw the Hulk. The assassin asked "Hulk do you mind?" Hulk laughed and said "At least you not board anymore." Clint rolled his eyes and stormed off.


	4. Girl things

It's a sunny Saturday afternoon at Avengers tower. And the Avengers are keeping busy. Thor is at home in Asgard, Natasha and Clint are at the target range, Bruce is in his room doing equations, and Steve is in the break room taking a break from working out. Ten minutes later Tony returned to Avengers tower from spending the day with Pepper. He went up to the break room. When he went into the back room he saw Steve. Steve looked up and saw Tony and asked "How's it going Tony?" Tony poured himself a drink and sat across from Steve. He sighed and said "Pepper always wants to do girl things."

While Tony took a drink of his scotch. Steve said "There is nothing wrong with doing girl things. With the one you love." Tony put down his glass and said "The thing is we went to a crafts fair today. And.. I..I enjoyed it." Steve reached over and patted Tony on the shoulder. And said "There, there Tony let's go sit on the couch, watch the game, and scratch ourselves." Tony nodded got up grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Then followed Steve into the rec room to watch the game.


	5. ketchup festival

Each of the Avengers have their own religious beliefs. And celebrate their own holidays. Today Bruce has hulked out and is looking at the calendar. When he saw that it's August 18th he smiled and left his room. The Hulk went into the pantry and got an industrial size ketchup bottle that you squeeze. Then the big green man started running around SHIELD. With a big grin on his face and the ketchup in his hand. Soon he went in to the break room and saw Barton. The Hulk went up to the archer and squirted him with ketchup. Then the Hulk ran out of the room and yelled "Let the ketchup festival begin!" As the Hulk ran out of the room. The ketchup Barton yelled "I hate you!" Just then Tony walked by. He stopped and looked at the archer and asked "Man Barton what you do walk into a wet painting?" Barton just harrumphed and went to wash up.


	6. Runs Like a Girl

Christmas is coming and almost all of the Avengers. Have gotten gifts for family, friends, and significant others. That is all expect for Barton. He doesn't have much in the way of family left so doesn't have to worry about that. And he has already got his friends gifts. The only trouble Barton is having is trying to find a gift for his current girlfriend. Clint is in the living room of Avengers tower looking at a catalog. He asked "Hmm I think Jamie would like a fish finder for Christmas?" Just then Natasha walked by and gave Barton a thumbs down. Insulted the archer said "Well excuse me for not thinking like girl." Natasha started walking away and said "Funny you run like one." After Natasha said that the rest of the Avengers started laughing. The archer just rolled his eyes and left the room.


	7. By golly it works

Christmas is almost here and Clint Barton is still trying to find a gift for his girlfriend. To humor the archer Tony has gone to the mall with him. They are in the perfume and cologne section. While Clint looked at perfume Tony was keeping himself entertained by looking at cologne. He picked up a bottle of cologne and read it out loud to himself. Tony said "Mucho Macho Musk Ox mist for men. Guaranteed to drive women insane." As the man read what the bottle said. He spritzed cologne onto Barton. Suddenly a woman ran up to Clint and said "Kiss me or I'll punch your lights out." Tony started laughing and said "By golly it works." As Barton struggled to get way from the woman. He said "Hey Tony a little help please." Still laughing Tony put down the cologne and said "Sorry bird boy you're on your own."


End file.
